1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sun shield assembly adapted to be quickly and adjustably affixed to an interior surface of vehicle windows of a variety of sizes and configurations, thereby providing an effective, removable, uncumbersome, and easy to use means of protecting the interior of a vehicle from the harmful effects of direct sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common aesthetic difficulty that car owners are increasingly facing involves the harmful effects of direct sunlight upon the interior of a vehicle. Most vehicles, which must by necessity be parked outside for a majority of the daylight hours, are constantly under the effects of direct sunlight. As a result, the interiors of these vehicles become very hot, and after prolonged periods of exposure may become discolored or deformed as a result of the sunlight. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide an effective and easy to use means of protecting the interior of a vehicle completely and conveniently. Further, it is necessary that the protective means be easily and completely removable and storable, so as to remove vision obstructions.
In the past, there have been other attempts to solve this problem. The most commonly employed types of sun blocking apparatus are foldable sheets of corrugated cardboard which are propped up against the front windshield of a vehicle. Unfortunately, these devices are highly cumbersome, do not readily remain in contact with the window surface so as to provide complete and constant protection of the interior of the vehicle from the sun, and are bulky when removed so as to make them difficult to store. Further attempts to provide a sun blocking apparatus include retractable rolls of material secured to the interior windshield surface, whereby the material may be pulled out and unrolled to cover a portion of the window. Unfortunately, this apparatus is designed to remain secure to the window and thereby provides a vision obstruction during driving when the article is not in use. Additionally, the strip of material does not fully cover the interior window surface and must be positioned so as to avoid coming into contact with the rear view mirror, thereby further reducing its coverage area. Finally, other decorative designs of sun blocking assemblies have been devised, but as with the prior referenced articles, they are cumbersome and easy to completely remove, do not completely cover the entire window surface, are not adaptable to vehicles of differing sizes, and cannot be easily stored.
Applicant's invention is designed to specifically overcome the shortcomings of the prior art. Applicant's design completely covers the entire window surface, is adaptable for use on vehicles having windows of varying sizes, is easily removed and completely storable, and does not cover a lesser area as the result of the presence of a rear view mirror or like article. As a result, it is distinct over the prior art and provides a more complete and convenient solution to a longstanding problem.